


This fic is what happens when writers get one hour of sleep

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: Saturn x reader oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize in advance, Just so there's no confusion, no beta. In this house we die like men, so this is really self indulgent, uhhh the reader is like 20 and I believe saturn is 25??, wow this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: There was one word for him. Arrogant. What made it worse for (Y/N)? He could back up his words with his brains. And he knew it. He was always bossing her around at Team Galactic. Even more so than Cyrus. Sure she was the newest grunt, but you’d think she was a slave by the way Saturn treated her. Still, for some idiotic and especially illogical reason, she had fallen. And she had fallen hard.
Relationships: Saturn/Reader, Saturn/You
Series: Saturn x reader oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	This fic is what happens when writers get one hour of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Did I stay up late writing a fanfic about a character that has only one person in the fandom with a crush on him (that person being ME)???
> 
> yes. Yes I did.

There was one word for him. _Arrogant._ What made it worse for (Y/N)? He could back up his words with his brains. And he knew it. He was always bossing her around at Team Galactic. Even more so than Cyrus. Sure she was the newest grunt, but you’d think she was a slave by the way Saturn treated her. Still, for some idiotic and especially illogical reason, she had fallen. And she had fallen hard.

Maybe it was because at first he had been sweet to her. He would give her those rare smiles that he never gave anyone else. It was a nice change of pace from how her life had gone lately. While she was away trying to become a pokemon trainer her parents died. She had truly loved her parents more than anything, and it killed her to be away from them enough as it was. But having to deal with them being gone _forever?_ It was too much to bear. 

So she gave up. She moved back to her old home and got a job as a florist. But sadly even though she lived in a big city not a lot of people wanted flowers. She slowly fell into debt and had no family to help her with it. That’s when she heard about Team Galactic. That same day she packed up her clothes and pokemon and set off for Sinnoh. She was eventually accepted as part of the team and soon after met Saturn.

“(Y/N),” she heard his boyish voice call, “can you come here a second?” She sighed and sat up from her chair. 

“Yes your majesty,” she sarcastically answered as she bowed exaggeratedly at his feet. 

“Ah, finally showing me the respect I deserve I see,” he replied with just as much sarcasm. The young girl puffed out her cheeks.

“What do you want, Saturn?” she asked as she crossed her arms. As annoyed as she was a little part of her wanted him to say _“you”._

“A glass of water, with ice,” he commanded. “And make it quick please, I have a dry throat.” 

_“As you wish,”_ she said copying a very cliche movie about a princess bride. With a sigh, she left the room and willed her red cheeks to go back to their normal color. It was completely illogical, these feelings she had for him. He wasn’t kind to her anymore. He never thanked her. He never noticed her unless he wanted something. She had absolutely no idea why, but she was head over heels for the cat-like boy. 

She walked down the long hallways of Team Galactics base as she navigated to the kitchen. Out of spite, she got water from the tap instead of from the cooler. Not something that he would notice, but she would know. That made her feel a little bit better. She hummed the melody to a sweet song as she waited for the water to reach the top of the glass. That’s when she noticed a shadow creep up the gleaming tiled wall in front of her. 

With a sigh she turned to greet the man who she believed to be Saturn. “It’s not even been long enough for the glass to fill, Saturn,” she spat, “His highness could benefit from learning a thing or two about patie-” as she faced the stranger who turned out to not be Saturn she became confused, “nce..?”

He pulled out a gun and scoffed. “So you’re close enough to Commander Saturn to call him by his first name, huh?” The shocked girl took a few steps back as her attacker took a few forwards. “Must mean you’re pretty important to him.” Ha, she wished.

Then her brain supplied her the notion that it would be in her best interests to stop thinking of a certain blue-haired boy and _run_.

She ran through the halls as fast as her legs could take her. She would have called on her pokemon to help her, but the man had a gun and none of hers had armor to protect them against a bullet. She loved her pokemon (which was a fact best unknown by her superiors) and didn’t want them getting hurt. Then again, if she didn’t make it away safely then they would fall into the hand of that criminal, and be no safer than they would if they were dead. 

Her feet slammed into the cold tile floor over and over as she ran. She had to get help. She had to alert the others, but she had to do it without letting him know where they were. He seemed to not know his way around the facility. She had to use that to her advantage. She screamed _“Help me!”_ down a hallway that led back outside in the hopes that he would go down that one instead of following her. 

Much to her surprise, he did. With a relieved sigh she began running to a supply closet where she could hide and alert the others. Then she heard a gravelly voice from behind her. “One of us is still here sweetheart,” the red-haired man taunted. _God heckin dang it._

“How many of you _are_ there?” She asked rhetorically.

“Enough to take out everyone here, of course!”

“That’s not happening,” she said reaching for a Pokeball.

“ _Ah ah ah,_ ” he warned pointing a gun at her. She groaned.  
  
“You really suck, you know that. I hope you know that I sincerely hate you,” she growled.

“Awww thanks, toots!” he said before retrieving one of his pokeballs. “So you’re important to the second in command, huh?” He asked eyeing her like a prize. 

“Ha, as if,” she scoffed, “He doesn’t care about me.”

“Then why is he running through the halls calling your name?” He asked. After realizing she didn’t believe him he shrugged and pulled out a small device from his pocket. “We hacked into your security system. Here’s your supposed lover looking for you. The romantic in me makes me want to let you go run to him,” she looked at the screen not believing what she was seeing. She had never seen him run so frantically. “Sadly romance don’t keep the boss happy.”

He released his pokemon, a ditto, and smiled slyly at her. “This ditto has a microphone on him. And I’ve been recording your voice. Now we can use a voice mirroring device to make him say whatever we need. That way we can steal information with him posing as your pretty little self! So there’s really no need to keep you awake any longer.” (Y/N) had to plan. He’d have to get close to her if he wanted to knock her out with a syringe or some chloroform on a rag. Chances are that’s what he’d try to do. So all she had to do was wait for him to get closer to her.

She was right. He was using a shot. She feigned terror as she backed up against a wall. Once he got closer she reached for the gun in his holster and got it. She pointed it at him. He sighed and put his hands up. “Smart,” she commented as she secretly flicked it on safety mode. 

“Alright, sweetheart we both know you’re not gonna use it on me. Plus my friend is going to be back at any moment. It’s for the best that you just go with me willingly,” he threatened while still holding the needle and walking towards her.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’re in the best position to be making the calls right now,” she said smugly. She still was aware that he was getting closer. She needed to run. So she did. 

And he followed her.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Everyone heard the call for help. They all knew that it had come from (Y/N). The best solution would be to go look for her in a group in case there was a team of people here. Saturn, however, ignored them. “I’ve got to go find her! It’s my fault she was all alone in the first place!” He yelled before taking off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Truth is, he always had a soft spot for the girl. From the moment she showed up he knew that she was going to be a problem. She had a hair type that didn’t exactly agree with the galactic grunt hairstyle. After a while, everyone accepted it though. Mostly because of her personality. She was nice and genuinely believed in the cause of the team. It was evident to everyone that she had been hurt. It was also evident that she was only there to run from her past. But what was more obvious than anything else was the fact that she had fallen head over heels for Saturn.

She was so sweet to everyone. Ready to forgive. She was also very brave and ready to take on the world, even when everyone was against her. However, if someone mistreated her she wasn’t going to just sit there and take it. Those were the qualities that drew him to her. Bit by bit she chipped away at the walls he had built. He slowly began to trust her with all of his secrets, and him hers. Eventually, they began to call each other by their first names. He had to admit, he did kinda sorta maybe like her a teeny tiny itty bitty bit (and by that he means he loved her more than anything else in the world.) Anyone could see that the two had chemistry. Unfortunately for them, it meant that Cyrus could see it too.

Cyrus had talked to him about it, and they both decided that it would be best if he didn’t pursue (Y/N). Saturn knew it would break her heart, but he had to do what he thought was right. But then he started thinking… what if she no longer wanted to be with him? Then the fact that they couldn’t be together wouldn’t hurt her. 

So at that moment, it was decided. He would be a jerk to her and hope that made her stop feeling things for him. It turned out to be harder than he ever thought it would be. How could you be mean to someone as caring as (Y/N)? He just had to keep reminding himself it was for a good cause. It’s better this way… _isn’t it?_

Maybe not. Because maybe if he hadn’t made her into his own personal maid she wouldn’t be in trouble right now.

“(Y/N)!” He called as he neared the kitchen. He turned the corner and saw her laying on the ground with what seemed like a seriously sprained ankle. He let out a sigh of relief. So she had just fallen. “What happened?” He asked bending down to her level. 

“I-I fell,” the imposter replied. It was perfect. Her voice. Her body. Everything. It was all the same as it had always been. Still, though Saturn could tell something was off. He shrugged and chalked it up to her hitting her head when she fell or something. 

“ _God, (Y/N)_ be more careful,” he chastized while rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed. The fake (Y/N) put her hand on his cheek which caused Saturn to drop his own and look at her wide eyes. She gave him a sweet smile that he had missed all too much.

“I’m sorry love. Do you think you could forgive me?” He nodded and leaned into her touch. His cheeks were tinted a bright red as he smiled at her a bit too widely. He had wanted her to touch him like this for far too long and had waited for her to call him love for even longer. He was so flustered that he had completely forgotten two very important things. One being his deal with Cyrus, and two being that (Y/N) had been giving him a weird vibe. 

Suddenly Saturns senses returned to him and he backed away before clearing his throat. He quickly stood up and offered her a hand while refusing to make eye contact. “D-Do you need a hand?” he asked. She nodded and took it, pulling him into a hug once she had gotten up. He went wide-eyed once again but soon put his arms around her and held her tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck taking in her scent. Only… it wasn’t her scent. She always smelled like roses, but he could distinctly smell lavender. _Something she was allergic to._

“Thank you for helping me, Saturn,” she said in a honeyed voice. He sighed. He wanted to believe this was her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hug her again as he used to and for her to call him love again, but he had pushed her away. And the real her, although brave, wouldn’t act like this to someone who she considered an enemy. 

“You’re not (Y/N),” he said pushing her away causing her to stumble from having to avoid walking on her ankle.

“What do you mean?” She asked in the same voice. He growled.  
  
“You’re. Not. _(Y/N).”_ He said before tickling her. The imposter started laughing causing it to revert back to its original form. Saturns blood ran cold. If that truly wasn’t her then where was she? The others finally arrived on the scene. 

“Saturn,” Mars began, “Calm down. Just breathe,” she said moving her hands up as she took in a deep breath then back down as she let it out. He did his best to not show how much he was freaking out. He put on his normal expression and clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from seeing how they were shaking. Still, he couldn’t bring his breathing back to normal. 

“It’s fine. I’m calm. But whoever took her is probably still here, so you take care of _that,_ ” he said gesturing to the ditto, “and I’ll go look for them.”

A gunshot rang out and Saturn felt his heart stop for a few seconds. He ignored the calls of his teammates as he, quite stupidly, ran in the direction of the sound. 

“Never thought I’d see the day when that guy lost his cool,” Jupitar commented with a hand on her hip, “He must really care about her.”

“Not the time. We really need to go make sure that the intruders are gone,” Cyrus chastized, “let’s go!”

Saturn, however, was far ahead of them. He found the spot where the first intruder was found and captured by two average grunts. “Which direction _\- hah,_ did that shot come from?” He asked between breaths. One of them pointed to the right. 

“You’re too late. You’re never going to get to her!” The man on the ground spat, “we may have failed, but at least we took out her in the process!” The man said while laughing cruelly. Saturn growled. Just as he was about to hit the man he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Make sure he goes somewhere the sun doesn’t shine,” he commanded before running again. He ran until he got to the exit. That’s where he finally found her. Well, she and the man who he assumed had been chasing her. With a bullet in his leg. He was relieved, that is until he saw the look of panic on her face. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. She was obviously crying. He felt a tug at his heart when he looked at her confused, angry, terrified, and guilty face. 

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “(Y/N)?” he called. She didn’t respond, seeming to be somewhere else. “Darling _please_ come back to me,” he pleaded. Upon hearing that she slowly turned her attention to Saturn as she began to cry. She sniffled and began wiping away her tears.

“He,” she shook her head, “he almost _killed_ me…” she stuttered. “I-I almost _died_ Saturn.” She said softly. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). I should have protected you better. I promise you’ll _never_ be in this position again,” he said in a comforting voice. He sat down on his knees and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and put her arms around him as well. “I’m so sorry (Y/N). For everything. For how I’ve been treating you, for letting this happen, just for everything,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“I-I just want to go to my room,” she said shakily.

“Okay. Let me help you up,” he stood up before taking her hands and slowly bringing her to her feet. She stumbled a bit and Saturn caught her. They both blushed deeply while staring deep into the eyes of the other. (Y/N) cleared her throat and looked away. “Are you sure you can walk on your own?” He asked again to which the (H/C) girl nodded.

“I-I’m fine,” Saturn knew otherwise but didn’t say anything, choosing to let her keep her pride.

The two walked in silence to her room. Once they got to the (F/C) door Saturn opened it for her and she walked into the doorway before turning around. “Thank you,” she said grabbing his hand, “for helping me.” He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
“It was no problem. Now you need to get some rest. Goodnight, (Y/N),” he bid turning in the direction to leave.

“Wait!” she exclaimed reaching out and grabbing his hand to stop him. He looked quizzically at his hand then back at the shorter girl. “I-I mean…” she sighed and looked to the ground. _“Please_ don’t go,” she begged worrying her lip. Saturn melted. How was he supposed to say no to her when she looks like _that?_

“Okay,” he agreed still refusing to let go of her hand. Instead, he laced his fingers through hers and held it tightly. With a warm smile, one of the ones she had been _longing_ for him to give her again, he stepped into her room. She hugged him once again and buried her head into the crook of his neck and he happily wrapped his arms around her once more as he rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

“Saturn?” she asked softly. He hummed and she took this as a response to keep talking. “Why were you being so mean to me?” He froze before sighing and continuing to rub.

“I was trying to make you stop liking me.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he began, “I talked to master Cyrus and he thought it would be for the best. Feelings are dangerous, especially for us,” he explained cupping her cheek, “but now…” She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

_“But now?”_

“But now I realize that was stupid. I don’t care how dangerous it is. I just want to be with you,” he confessed. She smiled and opened her eyes. 

“Well you’re in luck commander because I want to be with you too,” she said kissing his nose. He chuckled a little and leaned in closer.  
  


_“You missed,_ my dear,” he smirked. She furrowed her brows in confusion before he smashed their lips together. Although shocked at first she happily returned the kiss as one of her hands went up to his hair. After what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few seconds they pulled away. “I think I’m in love with you,” Saturn breathed.

“I’m in love with you too,” she said softly. Saturn smiled giddily as he laughed from sheer joy. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He was so glad that he finally just confessed. 

“You know, I never imagined my first girlfriend would be as amazing as you. You’re absolutely _wonderful_ darling,” he purred. Now it was her time to laugh.

  
“I could say the same thing about you, love,” Ah, she finally said it. The name that made him melt. He kissed her all over her face while she halfheartedly tried to push him away. Maybe there was another word that described him: wonderful. And even better yet, there was another word for him. One that she had wanted to call him for quite some time.  
  
_“Mine.”_


End file.
